Egy házidoga nehézségei
by nakomgeri
Summary: Első GrimmIchi ficem. Ichigonak időben le kell adnia dolgozatát, ha nem akar egész nyáron tanulni. De ez nem is olyan egyszerű feladat, főleg ha a hátráltató tényező egy ellenállhatatlan és perverz espada.
1. Chapter 1

**I. Fejezet**

Karakura fölött már lenyugodott a nap, bár az óra még alig ütötte a hatot. Ichigo nyújtózott egyet, majd felkapcsolta asztali lámpáját, és visszatért a körmöléshez. A helyettes shinigaminak ez az estéje nyugodtnak ígérkezett, azonban pár perc múlva megérezte az ismerős reiatsut.

- Ennyit a nyugodt éjszakáról. – sóhajtott fel, és pár pillanat múlva fel is tűnt az energia gazdája.

- Yo, Shinigami! - Grimmjow ott guggolt az ablakpárkányon, arcán a szokásos vigyorral.

Helyettesünk unott képpel hátrafordult egy pillanatra, majd tudomást se véve a jövevényről újra papírja fölé görnyedt.

- Hozzád szóltam Shinigami! Még csak tudomást se veszel rólam? He?! – kérdezte idegesen a kékhajú, miközben székestül kirántotta Ichigot asztalától. Dühtől izzó szemeit a fiú mogyoróbarna szemeibe fúrta, de az állta tekintetét.

- Ezerszer megmondtam már, hogy ne hívj folyton Shinigaminak! Van rendes nevem is! – bökte ki Ichigo ellenségességének okát.

- Ó! Nem is tudtam! – mondta csodálkozó hangon az espada, és szája ismét füléig ért.

- Ha-ha! Nagyon vicces, _Arrancar_!- hangsúlyozta ki az utolsó szót a helyettes.

- Veled még viccelni sem lehet, Kurosaki?!

Ichigo morgott valamit, majd visszahúzta székét az asztalhoz és folytatta az írást. Grimmjow közelebb ment a fiúhoz és figyelte, hogy vajon mit írhat ilyen bőszen. A lap tetején ez állt, Ichigo szépnek még jó indulattal sem nevezhető macskakaparásával: _A haiku története: A kezdetektől korunkig._

- Mi ez a szarság?

- Egy házidoga .–felelte Ichigo fel sem nézve papírjából.

- Aha. –nyugtázta ennyivel a dolgot az espada, bár fogalma sem volt róla mi az a „házidoga".

Leült Ichigo ágyának szélére és onnan nézte tovább a dolgozó fiút, azonban nem sokára ezt is megunta és kellemesebb elfoglaltság után nézett. Halkan a fiú mögé lépett, majd székét finoman megdöntve ajkait a narancshajúéra tapasztotta. Ichigo annyira megdöbbent a hirtelen „támadástól", hogy még ellenkezni is elfelejtett, így Grimmjow nyelve ellenállás nélkül bejutott a puha ajkak közé. Kezét eközben óvatosan a fiú pólója alá csúsztatta, majd finoman végigsimított felső testén. Először az izmos mellkason, majd pedig a feszes hasfalon aztán vissza. Ahogy a mellbimbókhoz ért, kezeivel ingerelni kezdte őket. Amint a kis bőrdarabokat izgatni kezdte Ichigo belenyögött a csókba. Grimmjow egy vigyor kíséretében elhagyta az ajkakat, majd a kecses nyakat finoman csókolgatva haladt lassan lefelé. Ichigo fejét hátravetve élvezte az espada kényeztetését. Ahogy elérte nyaka és válla találkozását, a fiú enyhén megremegett, és kéjesen felsóhajtott.

- Látom, élvezed. –mondta Grimmjow miközben Ichigo kulcscsontjánál erősen megszívta annak bőrét, amire egy kéjes nyögés volt a válasz.

- Foghd… beh.- válaszolta a fiú sóhajtozva.

Grimmjow elkezdte lehámozni Ichigoról pólóját, azonban véletlen kicsit belerúgott az így is instabilan álló székbe és a fiú egy hatalmasat zakózott. Fejét fogva szitkozódott és próbált kikászálódni az ágy mellől, Grimmjow pedig hasát fogva röhögött a szerencsétlenül járt Ichigon.

- Inkább segítenél ahelyett, hogy kiröhögsz, ha már úgyis a te hibád volt! - nyújtotta felé egyik kezét a felháborodott Ichigo. Grimmjow a röhögéstől szemébe szökött könnycseppek kitörlése után felsegítette a narancshajút a földről. Ichigo arccal az ágyra dőlt és a hatalmas púpot tapogatta a fején.

- Folyton csak fejfájást okozol nekem. – motyogta párnájába.

- Én nem mondanám, hogy csak fejfájást, Ichi. – vigyorgott perverzen az espada.

- Kuss! – vágott egy párnát a kékhajúhoz a megszólított, de az játszi könnyedséggel elhajolt a támadás elől.

- Ezt még gyakorolnod kell. – vihogott az espada.

- Húzz inkább vissza Las Nochesbe!- kiabált rá Ichigo.

- Oi! Ichi, ne kiabálj ilyen hangosan, mert még a végén bejön valaki. – jegyezte meg Grimmjow úgy, ahogy Ichigo szokta.

- Nem érdekel! Különben is Karinon kívül senki sem láthat meg téged.

- Ebben én nem vagyok olyan biztos… - motyogta maga elé Grimmjow.

- Mi? –mordult rá a fiú.

- Semmi. Úgy látom harapós kedvedben vagy, úgyhogy inkább tényleg megyek. –mászott ki az ablakpárkányra Grimmjow – De egy búcsúcsókot még kapok?- vigyorgott a fiúra.

- Nem igazán érdemled meg… - jegyezte meg de, azért az ablakhoz mászott és ajkait a kékhajúéra tapasztotta.

- És ezt pedig a púpért a fejemen, Grimm. – terült szét sátáni vigyor Ichigo arcán, majd egy nagyot taszított az espadan, aki így közelebbi kapcsolatba került az anyafölddel.

Grimmjow, miután felocsúdott a döbbenetből rögtön az ablaknál termett és bement. Volna. De Ichigo első dolga az volt, miután kilöket mit sem sejtő áldozatát az ablakon, hogy bezárja azt. Mire espadank az ablakhoz ért ő már újra az íróasztalnál ült és bőszen írt. Szája sarka néha kicsit megrándult, ahogy próbálta leküzdeni vigyorgását. Kevés sikerrel.

- Oi! Ichi! Úgy nézem véletlen kicsuktál! – kiabált Grimm a bent ülőnek.

- Miből gondolod, hogy véletlen volt? – válaszolt vissza a fiú, tekintetét a lapon tartva, arcára unott kifejezést erőltetve.

- Valahogy sejtettem, hogy ezt mondod. –engedett el egy halovány mosolyt Grimmjow - Visszaengedsz?

- Mégis miért tenném ezt?

- Mert zuhog az eső.

- Ne is próbálkozz! Nagyon jól tudom, hogy nincs rád hatással az itteni időjárás.

Grimmjow arca elsötétült egy pillanatra, ahogy rájött, hogy a fiú még nem igazán enyhült meg, de nem adta fel. Nem igazán akarta kihagyni a ma esti numerát, ezért tovább próbálkozott.

- Oké, megérdemeltem. De kilöktél az ablakon! Ez nem volt elég?!

- Még hogy elég! – horkantott Ichigo – Láttad mekkora púp van a fejemen?! Amikor bevertem még vérzett is! Fogadjunk, hogy te még csak meg sem érezted!

- Dehogy nem! Nézd! - húzta el kabátját.

- Én nem látok semmit!

- Nézd meg jobban! – bökött oldalán egy aprócska kék foltra – Látod?

- Ó, hogy oda ne rohanjak! Ne hívjam rögtön Inouét is? – mondta gúnyosan, majd figyelmét végleg dolgozatára fordította. Grimmjow egy ideig még próbálkozott, de látva, hogy Ichigo még csak rá sem hederít, visszatért Hueco Mundoba.

Ichigo olyan kilenc tájt fejezte be dolgozatát. Aztán lefürdött és lefeküdt aludni. Még a vacsorát sem ette meg amit Yuzu hozott fel neki. Lefekvés előtt azért még kinyitotta az ablakot, amolyan engesztelésképp, ha Grimm felbukkanna az éjjel. Bár fáradt volt, de ma nem orrolt volna meg annyira az espadara a késői látogatásért. Belátta, hogy kicsit túlreagálta a dolgot, hiszen Grimmjow nem szándékosan borította fel. Csak hát eleve eléggé ideges volt már a dolgozat miatt, mert másnap volt a leadási határidő.

- Ez is miatta van! Már két hete feladták ezt a nyavalyás dolgozatot, de az éjszakai látogatásai miatt másnap folyton hulla vagyok! És mostanában persze minden nap megtisztel a látogatásával. De még ha nemet mondok neki, végül mindig úgyis az van, amit ő akar. Akárcsak most, hiszen végül is kinyitottam neki azt a rohadt ablakot. Ez olyan idegesítő! – elmélkedett Ichigo mielőtt elnyomta volna az álom.


	2. Chapter 2

**II. Fejezet**

Nem sokkal éjfél után egy ismerős árny jelent meg az ablak előtt. Cipője orrát az ablakrésbe tolva belökte annak egyik szárnyát, majd hangtalanul a szobába lépett. Tekintete az alvó fiúra tévedt, aki békésén pihegett takarója ölelésében

- Milyen édes álmában! Nem véletlen jövök akkor, amikor már alszik! – engedett el egy tőle szokatlan, szelíd mosolyt. Aztán az ágyhoz lépett és gyengéd csókot nyomott a kívánatos ajkakra, vigyázva, nehogy felkeltse a fiút.

- Grimm. – nyöszörögte Ichigo álmában, majd átfordult másik oldalára.

Grimmjow riadtan hátralépett, de Ichigo 'hál Isten nem kelt fel, mert ha felkelti, akkor lebukott volna, ugyanis ma nem tervezte felkelteni a fiút. Plusz a megleckéztetést is későbbre tervezte. Ahogy Ichigo büntetése eszébe jutott, ajkán perverz mosoly terült szét. Aztán ezt a gondolatot elhessegetve eredeti céljára koncentrált. Először az asztalhoz lépett és zsebében kezdett kotorászni. Rövid keresgélés után egy apró tárgyat emelt ki belőle. Aztán Ichigo egyik füzetéből kitépett egy lapot, ráfirkantott néhány szót és az apró tárggyal együtt az asztalon egy jól látható helyre tette. Majd a szekrényhez ment betett valamit, aztán behúzta ajtaját.

- Ha arra gondolok Ichi milyen képet fog vágni, ha ezt meglátja, röhögő görcsöt kapok! Kár, hogy nem láthatom.

Dolga végeztével kilépett a nyitott ablakon, majd egy laza mozdulattal gargantát nyitott, de nem állta meg, hogy egy utolsó pillantást ne vessen szeretőjére. Az elé táruló látványon elmosolyodott. Ichigo kiterülve feküdt ágyán, takarója félig lelógott, ami láttatni engedte izmos felsőtestét, melyen itt-ott vágások nyoma éktelenkedett. Szájának szegletétől pedig vékony nyálcsík húzódott párnájáig. Grimmjow gondolt egyet és visszalépett az ágy mellé.

- Oi, Ichi, ha így alszol, még a végén megfázol! Vagy ami még rosszabb: erre kószál egy halálisten vagy valami, meglát így, aztán még a végén megkíván! – mondta fejcsóválva és betakarta a továbbra is édesdeden alvó shinigamit.

Egy pillanat múlva ismét a gargantánál volt, még egyszer végig nézett a szobán és az alvó Ichigon, majd mivel mindent rendben talált átlépett Hueco Mundoba.

- O -

Reggel az ébresztőóra harsány csörgése keltette Ichigot édes álmából. Az órát csak a harmadik csapára sikerült elhallgattatnia, de az olyan szerencsétlenül sikerült, hogy leverte és ripityára tört.

- Remek! – morgolódott – Ez a nap is jól kezdődik.

Kézfejével letörölte arcáról a mély álom nyomait, majd elvánszorgott a fürdőig. Ott hidegvízzel leöblítette arcát, hogy kicsit magához térjen. Ez valamennyit segített, de még mindig nem volt a toppon. Csigalassúsággal öltözött fel, majd leslattyogott a konyhába, ahol Yuzu már elkészült a reggelivel.

- Jó reggelt Nii-san! – köszönt Yuzu sugárzóan.

- 'reggelt Yuzu!

- Good morning, Ichigo! – repült üvöltve Isshin fia felé, aki könnyen elhajolt apja támadása elől.

- 'reggelt neked is! – köszönt vissza kissé mogorván.

- Egyre jobb vagy Ichigo! Sikerült kivédened a Gyilkos Repülő Támadásomat! Elismerésem!

- Karin merre van? - fordult Ichigo húga felé, apjával mit sem törődve.

(- Drágám, a gyerekeink, már kutyába se vesznek! – siránkozott Isshin, felesége óriás poszterének.)

- Olyan szétszórt vagy mostanában! Hiszen csütörtökön sosincs első órája!

- Ja, tényleg.

- Nii-san, nii-san! – mondta Yuzu fejcsóválva.

Ichigo az asztalhoz lépett, majd az odakészített tálból elvett két pirítóst és visszament szobájába, mert iskola előtt még át akarta nézni dolgozatát. Ledobta táskáját az ágyra, majd kivette a papírokat belőle. Dolgozatát olvasva fel-alá járkálta szobában, miközben pirítósát majszolta. Aztán egyszer csak szeme sarkából meglátott valamit íróasztalán.

- Ez meg mi a franc lehet? – vette fel az apró tárgyat, és vizsgálgatni kezdte. Egy talizmán volt, a „Jó Szerencse" felirattal.

- Vajon ki tehette ide? - tűnődött, de aztán észre vette a papírt is, ami a talizmán alatt volt.

Ez állt rajta:

A tegnapiért még számolunk!

u.i.: Ma még látjuk egymást.

u.i.2: Van egy meglepetésem számodra a szekrényben!

- Egy meglepetés? – vonta fel kérdőn Ichigo tekintetét.

A szekrényhez lépett és gyanútlanul kinyitott ajtaját. A döbbenettől elkerekedett a szeme. Ugyanis egy lány iskolai egyenruha lógott szekrényében és egy kis cetli volt rátűzve.

Remélem jó a méret! *vigyor*

-Perverz állat! – kiáltott fel láng vörös arccal és úgy becsapta a szekrényajtót, hogy az 'majd leszakadt.

- Minden rendbe, Nii-san? - kiabált fel aggódó hangon Yuzu.

- Persze. Minden oké. – felelt erőltetett nyugodtsággal Ichigo.

- Mi ez a hangzavar? – lépett ki Karin álmatagon szobájából.

- Felébresztettelek?

- Szerinted? – válaszolt mogorván a lány. – Egyébként nem fogsz elkésni?

- Basszus, már ennyi az idő? – pillantott órájára, majd felkapta táskáját, és villámsebességgel elhagyta a házat.

- O -

- Már megint elkéstél, Kurosaki! – csapkodta osztályfőnöke a naplóval fejét.

- Elnézést Sensei. Többet nem fordul elő.

- Ha annyiszor kaptam volna egy yent, ahányszor ezt hallottam tőled, már gazdag lennék! Na mindegy. Ülj a helyedre Kurosaki!

Ichigo bólintott, majd ellavírozott padjáig és helyet foglalt

- Akkor folytassuk! - szólalt meg a tanár - Ma a sógunátusról lesz szó…

Az óra végeztével a tanár elköszönt a diákoktól, majd elhagyta a termet. Ichigo egy nagyot nyújtózott, és Ishidához lépett.

- Mi lesz a következő óránk, Ishida?

- Irodalom. Ugye kész van a dolgozatod? Ma van a leadási határidő.

- Persze. Itt van a táskám… ban. – mondta Ichigo, miközben táskájában kotort, majd holt sápadt lett. – Itt nincs! – kiáltott fel kétségbeesetten, aztán kiborította táskája tartalmát, és vadul keresni kezdte a dolgozatot.

- Valami baj van, Ichigo? – kérdezte Sado a fiú mellé lépve

- A dolgozatom! Nincs meg! – felelte kétségbeesetten a narancshajú. – Biztos otthon hagytam! Ez is annak az idiótának a hibája! – kiabálta Ichigo most már idegesen – Most az egész nyarat áttanulhatom miatta! Még hogy „jó szerencse"! A francokat – azzal kidobta az ablakon az amulettet.

- Szerinted kiről beszél? –súgta oda Orihime (aki közben csatlakozott társasághoz) Ishidának.

- Nem tudom. Talán az apjáról. – súgta vissza a quincy.

- Te, Ichigo, mi volt az, amit az előbb kidobtál? – érdeklődött Chad

- Semmi! – vetette oda ingerülten a fiú. – _Talán ha shinigami alakban mennék_… - morfondírozott.

- Srácok! – fordult oda a többiekhez – Vigyáznátok a testemre? Mindjárt jövök!

- Mii? – illetődtek meg a többiek.

- Hé, Kurosaki! Nem hagyhatod csak úgy itt a…

De Ichigo már nem hallotta Ishida mondatának végét, ugyanis kilökte lelkét testéből, és egy gyors mozdulattal elrugaszkodott az ablakpárkánytól. És már ott se volt.

- Hát ez elment. – jegyezte meg Chad.

- El. – bólintott egyetértően Ishida.


	3. Chapter 3

**III. Fejezet**

- Hol a francban lehet, az a nyavalyás dolgozat?– kiabált Ichigo miközben átkutatta asztalát, majd a fiókjait borogatta az ágyra. - Pedig tuti, hogy itt hagytam!

- Csak nem keresel valamit, Shinigami? – szólalt meg Ichigo háta mögül egy ismerősen gúnyos hang.

- Grimmjow? – pördült hátra Ichigo – Te meg mit keresel itt? – kérdezte, aztán megpillantott valamit az espada kezében

- A dolgozatom! Mit keres nálad?

- Ó! Csak nem erről a pár papírfecniről beszélsz? – lobogtatta meg a dolgozatot Grimmjow vigyorogva, majd másik kezében egy cerot hozott létre és a papírok felé közelített vele.

- Hé! Várj! Mit akarsz csinálni?

- Szerinted? – kérdezte az espada eszelős vigyorral, majd a cerot még közelebb vitte a lapokhoz, amiknek szélei kezdtek megperzselődni.

- Miért csinálod ezt? – kérdezte kétségbeesetten a narancshajú.

- Egy. Mert megtehetem.

Kettő. Mondtam, hogy még számolunk

- Tehát ezért! – világosodott meg Ichigo. – Ennyire a szívedre vetted?

- Sokat pofázol. Nem gondolod? A dolgozatod meg közben… szépen lassan elég.

- Mégis mit akarsz?

- Mit is? Mit is? Mit… is… akarok? Hm? – mondta Grimmjow a dolgozatot lobogtatva, miközben az elkezdett lángolni.

- Bármit megteszek, csak oltsd már el!

- Bármit? – csillant fel az espada szeme, és ajka perverz mosolyra húzódott.

Ichigo nyelt egy nagyot, érezve, hogy ezzel az egy mondattal mit szabadított magára.

- Bármit, amit csak akarsz. – sóhajtott fel lemondóan.

- Hm. Ezt akartam hallani. – és egy sátáni vigyor kíséretében elengedte a papírokat, amik a szélrózsa minden irányába szálltak. Ichigo elszörnyedve figyelte, ahogy dolgozata – és ezzel esélye, hogy ne bukjon meg – szétszóródik Karakura fölött.

- Ezért megdöglesz! – üvöltött a shinigami magából teljesen kikelve, és az espadanak rontott Grimmjow pedig csak nyugodtan állt és kezét még kardjára se tette, pedig minden alkalmat kihasznált a harcra, de most csak állt ott. Ichigot ez annyira megdöbbentette, hogy hirtelen még haragja is elszállt és várakozóan állt meg az espadaval szemben

- Te meg mi a francot csinálsz? – kérdezte a helyettes, ahogy észrevette, hogy Grimmjow a kabátjában matat. Aztán előhúzta az igazi dolgozatot.

- Te most szórakozol velem? – kérdezte idegesen Ichigo.

- Hát nem jó játék?

- Nem! Kurvára nem az!

- Pedig ha láttad volna milyen képet vágtál, amikor eldobtam azokat a vacak papírokat! – röhögött Grimmjow.

- Ha-ha. Tényleg rohadt vicces! – jegyezte meg bosszankodva a shinigami. – De most már add ide! – nyúlt dolgozatáért, de a hollow gyorsabb volt. – Most meg mi bajod? Add már ide, csak öt percem maradt visszaérni!

- Csak öt perc? –tűnődött az espada. – Az pont elég egy gyors menethez!

Grimmjow ajka perverz vigyorra húzódott, majd Ichigot a falhoz préselve vad csókba kezdett. Ichigo próbált szabadulni az espada szorításából, de próbálkozása hasztalannak tűnt. Az erős kar bilincsként szorította csuklóit a falhoz. Eközben Grimmjow másik kezével lefejtette a fiú kimonóját és szájával az apró bimbókat vette célba. Erőteljesen szívogatni és harapdálni kezdte a kis gombokat Ichigo halkan felnyögött a puha ajkak kényeztetésére. Aztán ajkai visszatértek a fiúéra, hogy ott egy fullasztó csókban érjenek össze. Majd szája ismét vándorútra indult a fiatal testen.

- Grimm! Nekem… ah… Nekem el kell… el kell mennem! –sóhajtotta Ichigo.

- Ne félj, ha rajtam múlik Ichi, biztos elmész! – villantotta meg száz wattos mosolyát az espada.

- Idi… Idióta! Nem úgy… hah… értettem!

- Tudom! – felelte és a hakamán keresztül ráfogott Ichigo éledező férfiasságára. A hirtelen jött impulzusra Ichigo összerándult.

- Látom, kezd szűk lenni a gatyád, Shinigami! De mindjárt megoldom ezt a problémát!

Azzal a szabad kezével nekilátott oldozni a hakama övét, így Ichigo megszabadult „bilincsétől". Nem is vesztegette idejét és egy jól irányzott ütéssel kizökkentette Grimmjowt egyensúlyából, aki ettől padlót, jobban mondva talajt, fogott. Ezt a pár pillanatnyi zavart kihasználva Ichigo shunpozva felkapkodta dolgozatát (és kimonóját), majd mielőtt eltűnt volna az arrancar szemei elől még lekiabált neki.

- Bocs Grimm, de most tényleg sietnem kell! – ezzel ott is hagyta a földön fekvő espadat.

- Ch. Már megint az ismerős bokor. Hogy a francba tudott már megint így elbánni velem ez a taknyos? Pedig már a legjobb részhez érkeztünk

volna. Ezért este még úgy is megkapja a magáét! – ült ki sátáni vigyor arcára.

* * *

Mire Ichigo visszaért az osztályba, már tíz perce tartott az óra.

- Mégis mi tartott ilyen sokáig, Kurosaki? – kérdezte felháborodva Ishida az érkező shinigamit. – A tanár már le akart vitetni az orvosiba! Még szerencse, hogy el tudtuk vele hitetni, hogy csak alszol. Egyébként miért áll ilyen furcsán rajtad a ruha? – kérdezte értetlenül a quincy, ugyanis Ichigo nyitott kimonóban érkezett, mert nem volt ideje megigazítani.

- Majd óra után beszélünk! – zárta le ezzel részéről egy ideig a témát, majd visszabújt testébe.

Ichigonak végre sikerült leadni dolgozatát, majd a szünetben köré sereglettek barátai várva a válaszokat.

- Akkor most már felelnél, Kurosaki?

Ichigo felsóhajtott, majd neki kezdett.

- Azért tartott ilyen sokáig, mert elfelejtettem, hogy hova raktam a dolgozatot.

- És húsz percig tartott megkeresni? – nézet rá hitetlenül Ishida. – Mondjuk mindig is tudtam, hogy idióta vagy.

- Mit mondtál! – pattant fel Ichigo, de Ishida rá se bagózva folytatta.

- És a kimonód?

- Ööö… Hát az…

- Igen?

- A Shinigami Férfiegylet beválasztott tagnak és náluk, most ez a legújabb szabványviselet. – vágta ki magát egy gyenge hazugsággal Ichigo.

- Hát, nem túl elegáns. Tudod mit Kurosaki? Nektek jutányos áron csinálok valami ízlésesebbet! - csillant fel a szeme.

- Öö… Oké. Asszem még meggondoljuk.

- Csak szólj, ha döntöttetek. Ha köpenyt is kértek, azért nem számolok fel anyagdíjat! - kapott vérszemet.

- Jó. Átadom.

Bár eléggé sántítottak Ichigo válaszai, de legalább válaszok voltak és a többiek nem firtatták tovább a dolgot.

Iskola után Ichigo rögtön haza vette az irányt, majd bevetette magát ágyába, hogy kipihenje a nap fáradalmait, de nyugalma nem tartott túl sokáig.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. fejezet**

- Yo Ichi! Hogy sikerült a dolgozatod? – ugrott be Grimmjow a szobába.

- Jó – Jól – válaszolta megszeppenve Ichigo.

- És nem hiányzott valami?

- Mégis mire…

- Erre! – dobta le sértetten az espada Ichigo elé az amulettet, akinek szeme elkerekedett a döbbenettől.

- Ezt meg hol találtad?

- Ott, ahova dobtad! Tudod, nem szép dolog kihajítani egy ajándékot az ablakon.

- Én… Bocsáss meg, csak… Na várjunk – ütött szöget valami Ichigo fejében – honnan tudod, hogy kidobtam?

- Mert láttam.

- És mégis mi a francot kerestél te az iskolánál?

- Reggel beugrottam hozzátok, mert látni akartam az arcod, amikor kinyitod a szekrényt, de sajnos elkéstem. Aztán észrevettem, hogy az asztalon hagytad azt a nyavalyás papírkupacot, és gondoltam elviszem neked. Úgysem csináltam még soha iskolában – öltötte fel perverz vigyorát.

- Perverz! De ha ott voltál és nálad volt a dolgozatom, miért nem adtad oda? – kérdezte idegesen a narancshajú.

- Még mit nem! Azok után, hogy tegnap engem, ma meg az ajándékomat vágtad ki az ablakon! Különben is, mi vagyok én Shinigami? Valami lóti-futi? – háborodott fel Grimmjow. – Egyébként meg a látvány, amikor azt hitted a dolgozatodat szórtam szét, az rohadt vicces volt! – nevetett a kékhajú.

- Ja. Kurvára! – jegyezte meg epésen Ichi.

- Ne legyél már ilyen mogorva. A többit te is élvezted!

- Én nem is… - tagadta a fiú miközben halvány pír kúszott az arcára.

- Pedig szerintem rohadtul élvezted – súgta Grimm egyenesen Ichigo fülébe, majd belenyalt fülkagylójába. A fiú megborzongott a kellemes érzéstől.

- Annyira imádom ezeket a lányos reakcióidat! – búgta érzékien fülébe.

- Pofa be! – válaszolt sértetten a helyettes és Grimmjowhoz fordult, de ő addigra már a szoba másik felében volt.

- Most pedig térjünk át a büntetésedre – jelent meg kaján vigyor a hollow arcán. – Emlékszel még, mi van a szekrényben?

- Na azt már nem!

- De-de!

- Kizárt, hogy én azt valaha felvegyem!

- Pedig felfogod. Te magad mondtad, hogy „Bármit megteszek…". Rémlik?

Ichigo holt sápadt lett a döbbenettől, amikor rájött, hogy Grimmjow kihasználta az egyik legnagyobb gyengéjét, azt, hogy az adott szavát sohasem szegi meg. Végül is egy nagyot sóhajtva beletörődött.

- Látom, felfogtad. Most pedig vetkőzz, aztán öltözz, kislány!

- Dögölj meg! – fortyogott Ichigo és kénytelen-kelletlen átöltözött.

- Most már örülsz? – mondta sértetten, miközben haragos szemekkel a padlót bámulta maga előtt. Arcát pedig szégyenlős pír lepte el.

- Egész csinos! – mondta Grimmjow. És valóban, karcsú alakját jól kiemelte a ruha szabása, és hosszú, vékony lábait a rövid szoknya. A piros kis masni pedig még helyesebbé tette kipirult arcát.

- Gúnyolódj csak! – válaszolt a shinigami durcásan.

- Nem vicceltem. Tényleg jól áll! – mosolygott rá az espada.

- Tényleg? – emelte tekintetét a hollowra.

- Hát szoktam én hazudni? – vette fel ismét csábító mosolyát, majd finoman megcsókolta Ichigot, miközben kezeivel a szoknya alatt megmarkolta a fiú fenekét. – És tudod mi állna még jobban? – búgta fülébe.

- Mi?

- Ha nem lenne rajtad semmi!

- Azt megoldhatjuk! – válaszolt pajkos mosollyal Ichigo.

- Látom megjött az étvágyad! Nem gondoltam, hogy ennyire ki vagy éhezve.

- Fogd be! Te fél nap után rám akartad vetni magad!

- Nem tehetek róla, Eper-függő vagyok!

- Ó, te… - de mondatát már nem tudta befejezni, mert követelőző ajkak fojtották belé a szót. Grimmjow nyelvével végigsimított a fiú felsőajkán, így nyerve bebocsátást szájába, majd párbajra hívta annak nyelvét is. Szenvedélyesen falták egymás ajkait, míg Ichigo zihálva véget nem vetett a fullasztó csóknak. Az espada így, a shinigami nyakát vette célba. Nyakának ívét finoman csókolgatta és harapdálta, kezével eközben kibontotta a piros kis masnit, így jutva több bőrfelülethez. Ichigo halkan sóhajtozva tűrte az espada kényeztetését, majd felnyögött, amikor az elérte nyakának legérzékenyebb pontját. Grimmjow lassan haladt lefelé, majd egy rántással letépte a fiúról a blúzt, így tárva fel annak izmos felsőtestét és tétovázás nélkül a bimbókra vetette magát. Kezével pedig a szoknya alá nyúlt és finoman simogatta Ichigo éledező férfiasságát. Majd óvatosan lehúzta a szoknyát, így Ichigon már csak egy alsógatya maradt, az se sokáig. Grimmjow az ágyra lökte a helyettest, és az alsót a szoba sarkába dobta, majd birtokba vette a shinigami ajkait, ujjait pedig annak férfiasság köré kulcsolta és ütemesen mozgatni kezdte. A szobát Ichigo egyre hangosodó nyögései töltötték be és teste már remegett az izgalomtól. Hamarosan egy hangos nyögés kíséretében elélvezett, de Grimmjow nem hagyta abba a fiú ingerlését. Kezét elvette annak férfiasságáról és rögtön két ujjal kezdte tágítani a shinigamit.

- Ngh! – nyögött fel kissé fájdalmasan Ichigo, ám a fájdalom helyét hamarosan valami kellemesebb érzés vette át. Ajkaik ismét egy forró csókban értek össze és a shinigami csípője mozgását az espada ujjaihoz igazította. Majd Grimmjow ujjaival újra és újra eltalálta a fiú testében azt az egy érzékeny pontot, mire Ichigo hangos nyögésekkel válaszolt. Érezve, hogy lassan újra a csúcsra ér megszakította a csókot.

- Akarlak! – súgta a férfi ajkaiba.

Grimmjow tétovázás nélkül kihúzta ujjait a fiúból és kőkemény büszkeségét a fiatal testbe tolta. Ichigo felnyögött a hirtelen impulzusra, majd ahogy megszokta magában a férfit lökött egyet csípőjén, jelezve, hogy elkezdhet mozogni. Grimmjownak sem kellet több ösztönzés és lassan mozogni kezdett, majd egyre gyorsabb tempóra váltott. Ichigo lábait az espada csípőjére fonta, hogy még jobban magában érezhesse és magához vonta a férfit, hogy ismét egy forró csókban érjenek össze. Egyre többször találta el prosztatáját és Ichigo érezte, hogy elméjét egyre inkább elborítja a mámor köde. Háta ívben megfeszült és testét átjárta gyönyör. Remegve vonaglott Grimmjow alatt és nem soká a férfi is követte őt a beteljesülésben. Az espada zihálva rogyott a fiú mellé az ágyra, aki még szintén kapkodta a levegőt.

Néhány perc múlva Ichigo tűnődve nézegette a Grimmjowtól kapott amulettet, majd az említett felé fordult.

- Te, Grimm, ezt honnan szerezted? – mutatta fel az apró tárgyat a hollownak.

- Egy templomból.

- Egy templomból?

- Aha. Egy csomó ilyen volt kitéve, gondoltam hozok egyet.

- Te loptál egy templomból?

- Miért? Nem valószínű, hogy pokolra jutok – vigyorgott Ichigora. - Különben is, annyi volt ott, hogy egy fel se tűnik.

- Ch! Javíthatatlan! – ingatta mosolyogva a shinigami fejét, majd egy gyengéd csókot nyomott szerelme ajkaira.

* * *

_**(Gomen, hogy ilyen soká tartott, de elhagytam a kéziratom)**_


End file.
